


Trick - Cancelled

by SpecVermilion



Series: SP Drabble Bomb [11]
Category: South Park
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-11
Updated: 2017-10-11
Packaged: 2019-01-16 02:29:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,881
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12333651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpecVermilion/pseuds/SpecVermilion
Summary: This is my entry to Blame-Canada's SP Drabble Minibomb! I decided to combine the prompts, so here is part one of it, with the focus on Trick prompt! Craig and Tweek end up getting tricked by Craig's parents after some plan changes, but will it work out in the end?





	Trick - Cancelled

  
Today is a special day for South Park. Halloween comes up once again as the town dons into the monstrous, gruesome, scary themes that make Halloween one of the best celebrated holidays of the year. The spooky houses come to town, the skeleton decors are rattling, fake webs trace around the houses, and creepy laughs echo the town to set the mood. All of the kids are excited for the treats, the funny and harmless pranks, and the costumes they get to wear and scare the pants off of the other kids.  
  
Craig and Tweek are going together just like last year, without competition. They won that time, but they want to spend Halloween without beating everyone else to the punch.. and treats. Though, something came up and Craig's parents immediately called Craig. It seems to be a special request from the two, and its very important.  
  
"Craig, I want you to take Ruby together with your boyfriend for the night."  
  
"Dad, come on.. you can't be fucking serious."  
  
"I'm sorry Craig, but me and Laura are gonna have plans for the same night, too."  
  
"Yes, dear. We're watching a horror film at the drive-by movie theatre at the north side of town! Its R-18 though, so that means you can't go and neither can Ruby."  
  
"Oh dammit. I don't really like Ruby hanging out with us."  
  
"What's the matter Craig? Afraid I'll make fun of you with your boyfriend?"  
  
"Shut it, Ruby.."  
  
"Come on, son. Tweek would get along with her you know. You two can be like dads or something."  
  
"Dad, that shit is more complicated than you think."  
  
"Craig, I'm not gonna ruin your stupid date. Besides, I have to admit, I wanted to go trick-or-treating with you, brother."  
  
Craig puts himself in deep thought before agreeing. After a few minutes, Craig lets out a coarse "Fine." This means he hesitantly has to watch Ruby while trick-or-treating with Tweek.  
  
"Ruby, we were already gonna invite Karen over.. Kenny already planned this a few days ago!"  
  
"Yeah but parent plans are more important than your acquaintance's, you moron."  
  
"Ugh.. fine. I'll have to call Kenny first."  
  
After agreeing to letting Ruby come along, Craig watches as their parents feel happy about his decision to let Ruby come with them. He's very cautious about this because Ruby doesn't like him that much, but she does like Tweek as a good friend more than him. After the disappointing news, Craig has to call Kenny and change the plan they had with Karen.  
  
"Kenny.. are you there?"  
  
"Oh, Craig! Karen's already excited to come with you guys."  
  
"About that.. Kenny, can I talk to her for a second?"  
  
"Oh, sure. Wait here."  
  
Kenny immediately calls Karen to talk on the phone. She immediately dashed off to him and answer it afterwards. Its Craig, but she isn't gonna like what she'll hear.  
  
"Hiya Craig! Are things going well for later this Halloween night?"  
  
"Umm.. about that.. something really bad came up."  
  
"Why? What happened, Craig? Am I not going?"  
  
"Please don't cry, Karen.. but yes. I have no choice but to bring Ruby instead.. my parents forced me to do this."  
  
"W-what?"  
  
"I-I know.. Tweek and I wanted to bring you along but my parents are dicks and had to do this.."  
  
"C-Craig.. its-its okay.. I'll find another way." (Karen begins to cry)  
  
"I'm sorry it had to be this way, Karen. You were the perfect supporting young kid in my relationship with Tweek. Ruby's just.. Ruby."  
  
"Its fine.. don't.. don't worry."  
  
Karen gives the phone to Kenny in a sad and slow manner, and she later sits down on the sofa next to the phone.. all sad and disappointed because of Craig's parents changing the plan. Kenny answers the phone and talks to Craig next.  
  
"Dude, your parents are complete assholes."  
  
"I know, Kenny.. I know."  
  
"Its not your fault, Craig. I don't blame you for this. I can understand why your jerk parents had to end up making this bullshit plan."  
  
"If I can find a way to bring her instead of Ruby I would. But sigh, I can't fight my parents. Fucking hell with that."  
  
"Yeah.. its total balls. But its okay, I'll find a way. Thanks for bringing it to my attention though, it would be a disaster if you didn't tell me about this."  
  
"Agree. Tell Karen.. me and Tweek are sorry."  
  
"She'll understand, Craig. See you soon, and happy Halloween."  
  
Kenny ends the call, with Craig on the other line sad and what not. Now he has to tell Tweek about the bad news too. Craig is filled with regret and anger over the plans being cancelled, but there's no use to fight with his parents and make things worse. The good thing is that Tweek can understand since he is his boyfriend. But still, the pain of having Ruby who is a little shit compared to a kindhearted person like Karen is gonna stick with him unless something miraculous happens.  
  
Immediately, Craig hesitantly calls Tweek. Once Tweek picks up, there's no turning back.  
  
"Tweek.."  
  
"Craig? Cupcake? Are you doing o-okay man?"  
  
"Tweek.. I have really really bad news."  
  
"W-what is it?"  
  
"K-Karen isn't going to join us.. I'm sorry babe."  
  
"W-what the heck? W-why, Craig? What the hell happened sweetie?!"  
  
"Its my asshole parents. They made me bring Ruby along instead of her and hell, if I don't I get grounded for the entire day. I know they didn't point that out but I know they'll do it."  
  
"I-I.. I'm sorry I have to hear that, cupcake. Its okay.. we'll manage like we always do."  
  
"Thank you, I really hope this turns out well. Ruby's still a little shit and we don't hang out with her that much, honey. Even if she's my little sister."  
  
"Well.. m-maybe you can look at it this way, pumpkin.. we can use this as a chance to get along with Ruby more. What do you say?"  
  
"Alright. I just hope Ruby doesn't screw this up."  
  
"There, now let's go get our costumes ready, cupcake. Don't be too harsh on Ruby as well, we wouldn't want it to get even worse. Is that okay, Craig?"  
  
Craig smiles a little after that. Maybe things will go well with Ruby after all now that Tweek gave Craig something to think about on the bright side. After that, Craig thanks Tweek for the idea.  
  
"Yes.. its gonna be okay honey."  
  
"That's good. I'll see you tonight, cupcake!"  
  
"I'll see you later too, babe. I look forward to see your costume!"  
  
After that line, Craig and Tweek hung up and Ruby overheard the two while they were talking. She didn't want any trouble, but after hearing what they said, things are actually going well for them and herself.  
  
"So, I guess I'm joining you for real this time, Craig?"  
  
"Yes. Promise me you won't do anything stupid, Ruby."  
  
"I won't. I know how special your dorky boyfriend is so I won't do anything."  
  
"Good. That makes things a lot better."  
  
"I still get to trick your ass, Craig."  
  
"Heh, I'd like to see you try without messing this up."  
  
"Oh, you'll see."  
  
"Now get your costume ready, you little shit. We're trick or treating later tonight."  
  
"You got it, big twerp!"  
  
Craig giggled at Ruby's response. Sure they are pretty much siblings and rivals, but Craig decided to let that slide for Halloween. After all, this is a date in disguise and with some tricks along the way, he'll enjoy it with Tweek and Ruby. Craig has been looking forward to yet another lovely and spooky Halloween ever since he won with Tweek at last year's Halloween school event. It was one of the best moments Craig had with him and he still has the trophy from it.  
  
Afternoon came by, and the sun is about to set. Craig got his costume ready and he wears his space marine outfit. Ruby also got prepared and wore her lightning thief costume. These two are doing the Halloween tricks and treats all prepared and ready to roll. Now all they need left is Tweek.  
  
Tweek later arrives in the Tucker residence, and he dons his Wonder Tweek outfit. Looks like he doesn't bother to choose another costume than that one, and with good reason because the costume has Craig's jacket on him and he loves it. He knocks the door and Craig opens the door in excitement for him.  
  
"Tweek, dude! You made it!"  
  
"Hehe, I wouldn't miss this after all, cupcake."  
  
"That's awesome! Are you still okay with taking Ruby in?"  
  
"Of course, dude! Besides, there's nothing we can do ever since your parents screwed it up, but Ruby is kind of cool."  
  
"Thanks, honey. I'm glad you are okay with this. To be honest I wanted Karen to come by but you know how it is with my parents."  
  
"Its totally fine, cupcake! Ready to blast some aliens, dude?"  
  
"You know it, Space Marine Craig is gonna blast em!"  
  
"Wonder Tweek is ready to assist you, Space Marine Craig!"  
  
Tweek and Craig giggled and continued to show how ready and excited they are for Halloween. Though, Ruby is getting impatient.  
  
"You guys, can we just go? We can do the lovey dovey stuff on trick or treating, you lovesick dorks!"  
  
"Gah! She's right man, we're not getting candy and its already about to start!"  
  
"Exactly, so come on you two. Let's get to the candy already!"  
  
"Jeez, always impatient you are, Ruby."  
  
"I'd rather get candy than watch you and Tweek kiss, Craig."  
  
"Wow, harsh. But you got a point though, Ruby."  
  
"R-ruby, can you promise us one thing?"  
  
"Yes, Tweek?"  
  
"Don't get lost okay? I don't wanna see you get missing, agh.."  
  
"I won't. But Craig is so stupid I would be."  
  
"Hey!"  
  
Tweek giggles on that little tricky joke Ruby pulled. Granted, Craig did lose his ballpens a lot in class. Luckily they still come by for cheap in a bookstore so Craig basically says fuck it on that. Ruby loves to bring up Craig's bad abilities a lot to trick him and this is one reason he doesn't want her around.  
  
Still, Ruby is Craig's little sister and maybe it might turn out okay? Hopefully so.  
  
As the trio headed out to go trick or treating, Tweek held Craig's and Ruby's hand together. He has trusted these two to make Halloween a success. With the Halloween baskets at hand, the trio start their quest once again to have the best Halloween ever!  
  
Craig is still bummed out about losing Karen though, but Tweek trusts Ruby. The trick his parents made really got to him but with Tweek assuring that things will turn out in the end, it will be worth it. As they walk around town, Craig felt better after his parents dropped the bomb on forcing him to hang out with Ruby. And well, Ruby's happy with them which was uncommon to happen. That alone made it worth it so far to him and so does Tweek in terms of having a little sib around to get along with.  
  
They are looking forward to be excellent parents because they are doing a good job so far with both Karen and Ruby. 


End file.
